


The Queen Mother

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Group Sex, Harems, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Queendom of Yoddia is an Amazonian like society - warrior women with no men. Their numbers rely on recruitment. Unfortunately, their numbers have dwindled over recent decades. Queen Ralia has an unorthodox method in getting their numbers back up.
Relationships: Queen/Harem
Kudos: 121
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Queen Ralia stands in the mirror unclothed as she looks at her naked form. Since her decree, it will probably be the last time she sees herself in this state. Her milk chocolate skin stretches over her slinder yet well muscled body. There is hardly a bit of fat on her at all. She rubs her hands over her scalp and notes how stubble is forming over her normally shorn head.

Aside from her big brown doe eyes and full lips, there isn't anything inherently gentle about her. She's spent years forming this body into one befitting of a warrior queen. And now, for the sake of people, she will reform it into that of a queen mother.

For centuries, the Queendom of Yoddia has been of warrior women. No men are allowed, so all new Yoddians are recruited. In their heyday, many a young woman would come here to escape many a man wanting to use and abuse them - to force them into helplessness. Her own mother came here pregnant with her to escape her abusive yet extremely powerful husband.

In spite of the haven Yoddia provides, their recruitment numbers have been declining for a good fifty years now. Between modern comforts and greater equality, not a lot of women want to come to their island paradise. Plus, with more places allowing women in the military, female warriors have far more options than they used to. As such, her advisors estimate another fifty years or so before Yoddia is no more.

Desparate times call for desparate measures. So Queen Ralia lifted the ban on men inspite the protests of her people. Then she made a decree to form a harem to repopulate their land. That part at least brought the protests to mild grumbles. She could not ask her people to do this themselves - not after the trauma they've endured. However, she had never been near a man outside of war and diplomacy, so she did not have the same baggage. She would gladly do this in a heartbeat for her people.

The Royal Healer warned her it would not be easy for her at all. She'd have to gain a ton of weight and be almost always pregnant. She'd only have so many years to do it too - perhaps a good twenty years seeing as she was only 25. The healer had given her a potion to increase her fertility and decrease her recovery time between pregnancies. Hopefully it would be enough.

Her diplomats had scowered the lands to find as many consorts as possible - men of all sizes, shapes and colors. She laid eyes on them once before. Their beauty was beyond compare. Though she'd never laid another man before, the thought of having them all had her slick between the thighs. Despite knowing she'll lose her warrior physique, Queen Ralia is rather looking forward to her new roll.

At the healer's suggestion, she's been loosening herself up with increasingly thick dildos. Often times, like now, she'll leave it in all day. She looks down at her neatly trimmed snatch at the two inch thick dildo buried deep inside herself secured around her thigh. Today's the day she starts fattening herself up. She's hoping her horniness will make the ordeal more tolorable.

She puts a loose skirt around her hips, and a breast band to cover her small breasts. It would be wise to leave herself as much growing room as possible. She doesn't bother with underwear. She's not going to be needing it much for a while.

She walks out the room and makes her way to a large dais down the hall. Unlike the dais in her throne room, this one has a nest of woven mats, blankets, and pillows. She'll be spending much of her new life here getting fed and bedded. She settles in and waits for her attendants.

She's not waiting long until one maid brings a jug of heavy cream, a funnel, and a tube. Queen Ralia takes a breath to calm her nerves. She's been stretching her stomach for a few month now to be able to consume quite a bit. Still, there is a lot of fat in heavy cream, and she is not confident she'll keep it down. Then another wheels out a blender and a box of chocolate cake mix.

The queen watches in interest as the two mix the cream and cake mix together into a rich brown mixture. One of the maid then attaches the funnel to the tube, gingerly pushes the tube between her lips, and starts pouring the mix into the funnel. The other maid fishes a vial of oil from her pockets and rubs it on the queen's exposed stomach.

"This feeding will go at your own pace, my Queen," the maid at the funnel explains, "The shake will only flow if you suck on it. Please let us know whenever you need to stop."

The queen says nothing - merely opens her mouth for the funnel. It takes a few sucks until the rich, chocolate taste hits her taste buds. She eagerly sucks as much as she can. The belly rubs that the other maid is giving her plus the dildo buried inside her sends her into a hedonistic stupor. She manages about half of the shake before she can stomach no more. The maids leave her to digest with promises to give her the rest later.

Queen Ralia looks down at her stomach once they leave. Her lean abs are stretched over her bloated stomach. She can make out a few ridges of muscle. She mourns that soon no one will be able to make out any muscule. Her plan is to stuff herself nearly non-stop; it won't be long until her stomach will settle on her thighs.

She can feel her belly start to bloat more as the cake mix expands. She tries to force a few burps out, but nothing comes. It feels weird and a bit uncomfortable, yet she can't help but feel awe at it's growth. She caresses her middle and imagines how much bigger it will be. Right now, she barely looks five months pregnant. Eventually, she'll look heavily pregnant even when she isn't. She'll spend her days filled with food, fat, baby, and come. Her people will live on through her sacrifices.

"Not that it's that much of a sacrifice" she mutters to herself. There is a growing wetness that is starting to dribble past the dildo and between her cheeks. She undoes her breast band, jostling a belch from her belly in the process. Her boobs are barely a handful of softness sitting on firm pectorals. She traces the areolas and imagines how much bigger they will get as the swell with fat and milk. Perhaps she'll be able to rest them on top of her belly. She tweaks her nipples and wishes that they were big enough for her to suckle.

Her fingers trail down from chest to her bloated middle. The sensitive skin is warm and taunt. She rubs the sides feeling greatful there was nothing restricting it. As she rubs her belly, she lets one hand make its way to her slick folds. The queen gently flicks her nub causing herself to clench around the dildo. Biting her lip, she gently swirls a finger around the clit. It's a bit hard to get a good angle with her bloated middle, but she makes it work. 

She just lays there teasing herself, not really trying to orgasm. She must have lost track of time because a very firm throat clearing brings her back to reality. The maids from earlier are standing there with the rest of the shake. Queen Ralia tries to look unbothered, but the bright red blush is plain to see against her dark skin.

"If you want," one of the maids suggests, "We can come back when you're done."

The queen sighs. "No, no. We are on a schedule." A growl from her stomach snaps them back to reality. The queen's belly is still quite bloated, but the food seems to have vacated her stomach. Somehow, she's feeling hungry now.

The maids resume their positions: one manning the funnel as the other tends to the queen's belly. Perhaps it is because she is very horny, but this time, the feeling of the shake expanding in her gut leaves her hot and bothered. The maid at her stomach seems to have noticed the delema. She places a hand on her queen'a thigh to get her attention.

"Would you like me to take care of this for you?"

Queen Ralia eagerly shakes her head and spreads her legs. The maid smirks as the dildo greets her. Carefully, she unfastened the thigh strap and grips the dildo's base. She gently pulls it out, observing how her queen quivers. Then in one fluid motion, she rams it back inside.

Queen Ralia's belly sloshes with the thick liquid, and she sees stars. She chances a glance at the made. She looks at her with clinical interest, pounding away as if to have her orgasm as quickly as possible. She moves the other hand from her burgeoning belly to worry her clit. Despite the sloshing - or perhaps because of it - she cannot recall a time where she was more turned on. The queen sucks hard on the tube, mewling all the while.

It isn't long before a warm glow begin to form in her loins. It builds and spreads until it explodes in orgasm. Fluid squirts onto the maids hands while the queen convulses under her. Embarrassment floods her senses, but before she can apologize, the maid with the funnel laughs in surprise.

"How about that?" she remarks in disbelief, "It seems that she eats more in the throes of passion. She drank that in record time."

Sure enough, the heavy cream cake shake has vanish inside her middle. She looks twice as bloates now as she did before, and she's only going to get bigger as it expands.

The maid kneeling between her legs cleans her hands and goes back to rubbing her middle. "You are going it get very big, very quickly. But, perhaps for your next feeding, we have your harem tend to you."

The queen groans and flops an arm over her eyes. The maid chuckles and proceeds to knead several belches out of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Ralia spends quality time with her harem.

Between her stuffed belly and her orgasm, it isn't long before Queen Ralia passes out into a deep, dreamless sleep. The next thing she knows, she has a sudden urge to use the bathroom.

After she uses it, Queen Ralia looks at herself in the mirror. Her stomach is much flattter than it had been. It was still a bit bloated, though. A small part of her feels strangely disappointed. She shakes her head. Things just started today. There is no way she'd see any true results yet.

She pads back to her feeding spot just as her maids came to wake her.

"Excellent," the head maid said, "you are already awake. I will send the food cart by. Your ... concubines ... will be here shortly." The woman reverently nods and takea her leave.

The queen snorts in laughter. She doesn't think she's heard the word "concubine" used in reference to men before. Then again, she supposes that's what they are. She strides over to the dais and settles into a comfortable yet regal pose.

The cart comes into the room first. It's laden with more sweets, breads, meats, and fruits than she could ever possibly eat. She supposes that it's for the harem. Another cart comes in covered with a wide variety of beverages. Her servants definately went out of their way to accomodate her harem. She smiles at that. It seems that her people are taking the present circumstances better than she'd dare hope.

It isn't long before her harem is ushered in. The last time she saw them, it was to welcome them into her halls. These were men of varying social standings and cultures. She'd picked them especially for their good breeding and virility. A few weeks ago they stood in front of her wearing clothes from their native lands. Now they stood in front of her wearing the concubine uniform she designed herself.

Each man stood in from of her - skin oiled to a gleam. Ornate gold bands adorned their arms and ankles. Only a decreative loin covered their modesty. Albeit not by much.

Queen Ralia took the time to admire their forms on display. The first to enter was a bearded stocky Irishman by the name of Seamus. The ginger man's skin was smattered with freckles and a light dusting of body hair. A talk, lanky Scandinavian walked closely behind him. Thor, unlike Seamus, had absolutely no facial or body hair at all. His wiry frame towered over all the other men in the group.

The next man, Ricardo, trailed a little ways behind. The Spaniard looked at home on the dance floor. Queen Ralia couldn't wait to how that translated in bed. He had more chest hair than Seamus, but not much elsewhere. Right behind him, Saddiq strutted inside. He was softer and shorter than his other compatriots. The Turk's hair was perfectly styled, his body waxed smooth just for her.

After Saddiq came Absko of Kenya. His skin was darker than Queen Ralia's and covered with tattoos. His long, coily hair tamed with many braids. He was nearly as tall as Thor, but much more muscular. However, a thick layer of fat covered his chest and torso. Iy made him look a bit like a friendly bear - cuddly yet fierce. Finally, bringing up the rear was Min-jun. He looked completely different from the others. Whereas other others looked strong and powerful, Min-jun's boyish looks and slinder frame made him look ... pretty. The queen couldn't understand why he'd been selected until she looked down at the sizeable bulge under the loin cloth.

The queen slipped her skirt off and removed her breast band in a perfunctory manner. There was no point in making a show out of things. They were there for her pleasure after all.

"You know why you stand before me today. You're sole purpose here is to stuff me with food and cum until I am fat and pregnant all the time. You will sleep with no one but myself. Any children we make belong to the throne and to the people. That said, I will allow you to be part of their lives."

She looks at them all to make sure they understand her. She lays down with her legs propped up with pillows. She wants to make sure to keep as much cum inside as possible. Saddiq approaches her first and proceeds to feed her smoked meats. Seamus settles between her legs and laps at her folds. His beard tickles her clit and makes sparks twitch through her. Ricardo latches onto her breaks - suckling and nuzzling them the while.

Queen Ralia greedily wolfs down whatever food Saddiq gives her. After a while, the flavours - salty, smoky, sweet, tangy - begin to blend together. At some point, Thor joins Ricardo. Each man attacks her breasts as if their lives depend on it. She can feel herself grow wetter and Seamus expertly eats her out. It's not long before a well placed nose swipe sends her into convultions. Thor and Ricardo refuse to stop their minitrations leaving her craving more.

Her sopping wetness makes it that much easier for Seamus to slide right in. One effect of the fertility medicine is that every bit of pre and cum will splash into her womb. It'll come out eventually, but not before making her bloated. So when the Irishman takes her full hilt, she knows by the end of the day, she'll be stuffed at both ends today. She idly considers that as far as first times, this one isn't so bad.

She glances down at her belly. The top part is slowly but surely swelling up with food. There isn't a noticeable change on the lower part, but that is sure to change soon. Seamus's thrusts begin to pick up and his breathing grows more ragged. She can feel him swell inside of her before something trickles deep inside her. As soon as Seamus slips out of her, Min-jun quickly takes his place.

Min-jun feels noticeably thicker than Seamus and makes special attention for her middle. He runs his tongue lovingly over her stomach and swirls it around her navel. He whispers sweetly about how big she'll be soon. How her body will soften and thicken. How her backside will become a sight to behold. How her full and leaky her breast will become. How hard it will be to move once he fills her up with his babies. She doesn't last much longer than that. She milks him for all he's worth. Min-jun does not last much longer after than.

They take turns pounding her nice and deep. They keep it up even during feeding breaks. She loses track of all time. In this moment, she isn't Queen Ralia, Ruler of Yoddia. She's just Ralia. In this moment, nothing exists but her orgasmic haze and never ending fullness. Without realizing it, she eventually eats most of the food - enough for at least eight people.

By the end of the day, she is comepletely and utterly full. Her womb is completely engorged with cum. At some point, one of her conqubines placed a plug in her to keep it all inside. Between that in her stomach, she looks at least six months pregnant. She lays there in a daze. She's sore, faintly nauseous, and can hardly breathe. Yet as she looks at her harem passed out around her, she can't recall the last time she's felt so satisfied - let alone had so many orgasms.

Eventually, a team of maids come into the room to clean up. She watches with disinterest as they cart away the mess. They help her harem get up and leave to be attended to. They then pull her up to clean the soiled love nest. One of the maids brings a large container and places it between her spread legs. She dawns a glove and fishes between Queen Ralia's folds for the plug. The woman slowly pulls it out drawing a moan from the queen. The freed cum gushes out of her stimulating her over stimulated nerves. It manages to wring one last orgasm out of her before she passes out.

She wakes up shortly after in her bed fresh and clean. Her belly as gone down in size, but it is still extremely full. She rubs it until falls asleep - dreaming about the sheer hedonism awaiting her tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All day feeding session thanks to Queen Ralia's fellow Yoddians. Also several afternoon delights.

It doesn't take long for the weight to show up at all. It's been two weeks and already Queen Ralia's looking softer. She stands naked in the mirror to admire the changes. Her muscles are still very much there, but they are less defined. Her breast band is getting a bit tight and there is a jiggle to her backside she's never had before. Still, a good deal of the weight seems to have gone to her belly. Instead of rippling muscle, it just flat with faint ridges hinting at a strong core.

It's not much, but it's an exciting start. It would be even more exciting, however, if she were pregnant. The healer reminds her that the fertility potion she's has doesn't make her ovulate any more frequently than she already does, but it's aggravating all the same.

It's Friday, so she's taking her weekly day off from her love nest. As much as she loves the hours of getting stuffed in every hole, she does have a country to run. Since this endevour started, she's taken to wearing breast bands and long skirts. It lets her ever expanding breathe and grants her easy access to her heightened libido.

Her people have taken enthusiastic interest in her changing body. There aren't many chubby women in Yoddia. Such is the nature of a warrior society. The few chubby people there tend to be new recruits that trade their softer bodies for battle ready ones. Someone, especially the queen, purposefully softening up is unheard of. Not only that, but seeing how much she loves her people - how dedicated she is to them - is especially endearing. If this Friday is anything like last Friday, her people will have her stuffed to the gills by the end of the day.

She spends most of the morning in meetings. Her advisors had all chipped in to get a rather large dessert tray. Most of it winds up in her gut. Normally, she'd never be able to eat a quarter of what should be enough for twenty people without passing out. Yet she's downed half of it and still has room for more. She shifts in her seat. With all the constant sex and belly stuffing she's been doing lately, just glancing at her bloated middle has her hot and bothered.

Once the meeting adjorns, she sneaks off to find her harem. They have the day off, but she's sure at least one of them would be down for a quickie anyway.

She finds Saddiq and Absko in their quarters. They are more than happy to help her out. In the interst of expediency, the three of them decide to take her at once. She leaves to clean herself out and grabs two plugs. She plans on coming back at some point as the day progresses and wants to see how much cum she can keep inside her.

When she comes back, Absko is settled on his bed with Saddiq standing next to it. Absko beckons her over to him, and she eagerly scampers over to him. Out of all her concubines, he is her gentlest lover. She straddles his waist, back towards him, and gently settles herself down. She bits her lip as his heads kiss her puckered ring. She doesn't need to prepare herself. Since the first day, Queen Ralia's found out just lovely anal is.

Absko slides in easy enough. Queen Ralia squirted a good amount of lube inside and brought more just in case. He holds her and rolls the two of them on their side. He lets out a groan of pleasure as his hips twitch. Saddiq clambers over and lays down in front of the queen. He hooks a leg over her and Absko pushes inside her dripping slit. There's no need for lube as much as she's drooling.

The queen lets out a loud, breathy moan. She's never taken two of them together before, and she regrets they've never done it sooner. She feels utterly stretched and full. Her vision is full of stars. She must commend Absko and Saddiq's retraint in ketter her adjust. Saddiq rubs her arm and Absko plants a kiss on the back of her fuzzy head.

She decided at some point to grow her hair out. Queen Ralia always shaved it off citing it as a hazzard in battle. However, since she'd never see another battlefield for the rest of her days, there was no reason not to grow it out. Perhaps she'll grow it long and let Absko braid it for her or put it up in dreadlocs.

Once she finally settled, the two men set off in an alternating rhythm. As soon as one pulled out, the other went in. The queen loudly panted and mewled. She could feel the burgeoning fat on her body jiggle violently. The dessert plate in her belly jostled eleciting a few burps along the way. The two men grunted as they stimulated each other through the thin membrain separating each other.

Saddiq gazed at the queen's face scrunched in ecstasy. When his family told him he'd been chosen to help repopulate a small nation, he couldn't believe his luck. Now that he's seen and lain with the queen, he spends every day greatful of his fortune. The queen's regal beauty is truly a sight to behold. He has no doubt she'll be just as beautiful fat and pregnant as she is now.

Meanwhile, Absko is similarly content with his circumstances. He's always prefered his women on the bigger side. Sure, Queen Ralia is much smaller and firmer than his usual choice. That being said, there is something oddly satisfying about seeing a fit woman plump up before his eyes. He glances appreciatively at her trembling rear. At the rate things are going, soon every movement will send shockwaves across her entire body.

Queen Ralia doesn't last very long. She screams as orgasm shakes her to her core. Her lovers keep pounding away on either side of her. She remembers how she has a day full of hearing her people's concerns and getting ever last inch of her stomach crammed with food. She idly wonders if she should leave now so as not to be late but quickly shoot that idea down. She's not so cruel as to leave them blue balled. Besides, she's liable to get another orgasm or two from it all.

Saddiq finishes next a few minutes later. He grabs a plug and seals her up tight. He reaches down to swirl her little nub. Queen Ralia squeals at the additional stimulation. She gasps his face and pulls him in for a kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance until the needs to breathe overtakes them. She then pushes his face down between her breasts. Saddiq makes sure each on is properly suckled and nipped.

Another orgasm starts to build up stronger than the last one. The pulses are enough to send Absko over the edge. She can feel him come in long, hot spurts deep inside her. She sighs - content as he slides out and sticks the other plug inside. She doesn't want to move. With the aftershocks and feeling comfortable laying sandwhiched between them, it's hard to get back up. Yet Saddiq dutifully cleaned her up and Absko helped her up and dress.

There wasn't enough cum to bloat her. Still, it was sweet torture with both of the plugs inside her cum-filled holes. The queen made her way to the throne room to hear her people's grievences.

She sits on the dias, thankfully not late at all, and motions for the proceedings to start. There aren't too many people - perhaps no more than fifty. However, each one of them has a platter of food just for her. She sighs. She prays for strength to make it through each plate.

There are two servants on either side of her in addition to the usual staff. One gives her the food and takes away the empty dishes. The other kneeds her stomach to aid digestion and work out gas. Her people seem eager to fatten her up as quickly as possible. Most of them brought the richest, fattiest foods they could find.

She makes it a third of the way through before she calls a recess. She's not as stuffed as she could be, but she is starting to lose focus. Queen Ralia takes a moment to admire her bloated middle. It's sticking straight out and makes her look like she's swallowed a cantelope. Between that and the plugs, she needs another session with Absko and Saddiq.

She comes back thirty minutes later - stomach emptier but with much more cum. Her lower belly is decently bloated and sloshy. Her servants smirk at the slight waddle she now has.

By the end of the day, she is struggling to breathe. Between all the food her people brought and Absko and Saddiq, there isn't an inch of room left in her. Her stomach is so bloated that it nearly touches her lap. Her servants practically peel her engorged self off the thrown and into the nearest bathroom. Her maids are waiting there to take care of her.

One maid braces her over the toilet as the other removes her plugs. As usual, the force and volume manages to pull one last orgasm from her. She's thankful for the maid holding her up because her knees give out. The queen can breathe a bit easier, but she can't do much else. One maid grabs her under her arms while the other grabs her legs. The two carry the overstuffed woman and she lazily carresses her belly.

The maids undress her and set her naked body on her bed. She lays their propped up with pillows, belly oiled to prevent stretch marks. Queen Ralia smiles to herself. She's enjoying this far more than she ever expected. She can't wait until the day she's too heavy for her maids to carry. Perhaps one day she'll be too big for her burly guards to carry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Ralia goes to the Royal Healer.

Queen Ralia is having a lazy day. It's just her and Min-jun exploring each other's bodies. She can't get over how pretty he is. She pulls him close to give him a sweet kiss that quickly grows heated. Min-jun reaches around to play with her ever growing behind. The queen sighs into the kiss enjoying every fondle, grope and smack.

It's been a month since this all started. Queen Ralia is starting to look like a new person. She's not chubby yet, but she's well within the thick category. The muscle is still there - surprisingly all of the constant sex has kept it from atrophy. However, it is hidden under a layer of softness. 

Her breasts have graduated from small handfuls to overflowing her cupped hands. Her butt transformed from hard muscle to clapping whenever her harem took her from behind. They started to pay extra attention to her growing thighs. Her belly stuck out even when empty. Overall, her body started to have an exaggerated hourglass look with a basketball taped to the middle.

It was mostly thanks to her harem. She's surprised by how fond she's become of them. When they first came, she saw them as a rather enjoyable means to an end. Now, though not particularly close, she started to hold them in a higher regard.

With that in mind, she reaches down to cup Min-jun's balls. Queen Ralia smiles when his breath hitches. She gently swirls her thumb against the tender skin. His milky skin flushes red at her ministrations. She feels a level of pride knowing that she's why he feels so good.

He grabs her by the waist and carefully helps her straddle him. The queen whines as her food filled belly sways with the motion. She carefully lowers herself onto his weeping head. It feels so good as it stretches her sloppy wet slit. She doesn't care too much for being on top with a packed belly. Yet she knows how much he loves to see her breasts bounce, so she doesn't mind too much.

They go at it until the bouncing makes her vaguely nauseated. Min-jun graciously flips they positions and takes her more gently. It takes a bit longer to cum, but she doesn't mind. They go at it for several more hours. Exentually, Queen Ralia realizes she her womb isn't stuffed with cum yet. In fact, it seems most of it has oozes out of her a while ago and she didn't notice.

A manic grin spreads across her face. The only reason she isn't storing it must be that she's finally pregnant. She doesn't say anything but makes a mental note to see the Royal Healer first thing in the morning.

The next day, Queen Ralia stands in the mirror. This time not in admiration, but rather aggravation. It's not her appearance. If anything, she feela rather sexy with her soft curves and the finger coils Absko did for her last night. Unfortunately, the issue lies with her wardrobe.

The downside of rapidly gaining weight is that you also rapidly outgrow clothes. She'd anticipated that a while ago and had clothes made up to fit her expanding frame. Sadly, she did not expect to fatten up so quickly. She noticed a week ago she was running out of clothes and ordered more. But it wasn't fast enough. By the end of the week, she'd outgrown everything but one button down dress. Today, however, it fits her like a sausage casing.

If she unbutton it around the middle, she can make it work, but it looks very rediculous. She looks at the time and sighs. She'll be late for her appointment and there is nothing for it.

As she heads to the healer, everyone she comes across seems enraptured by her body. She's mildly annoyed by it. The healer is on the the other side of the palace and she keeps getting stopped by people wanting to fondle her fat or stuff her with a treat. She'd put a stop to it if it wasn't so arousing. By the time she arrives, she's five minutes late, overwhelmingly horny, and couldn't rebutton her dress if she tried.

The healer looks dissapointed in her tardiness, but doesn't say anything. Her bloated middle is explaination enough. She simply starts the exam.

The healer is very pleased with how steadily she's picking up weight. She pocks and prods the queen with clinical interest at how quickly she's getting fat. The queen was 137 pounds before she started fattening up. Now she clocked in at 162 - although judging by her middle, about 4 of those pounds were food.

She instructs the queen to disrobe and goes to collect her tools. The healer smirks at the other woman's relief when the dress comes off and her fat expands a bit. Then she shucks off her panties revealing just how aroused she is. However, the healer says nothing - simply pokes around to check for a mucus plug.

"Congratulatins, my queen. You are pregnant. Let me run some tests to see how far along you are."

The queen beams. She carress her stomach and imagines just how many children are inside. The first time she took the potion, the healer warned her that she'd have multiple babies each time. Perhaps she was pregnant with triplets. Maybe even octeplets.

"Make sure you stop drinking the fertility potion, your majesty."

The queen looks up at the healer. "Why? Will it hurt my babies?"

"Oh, no. Certainly not, my queen. Your babies will feel no effects. However, if you keep taking it, you may find yourself knocked up again while still pregnant. There would never not be a time when you'd be pregnant. You'd be like a queen bee - always pumping out children."

Queen Ralia tries to look disintersted, but in truth, she can feel herself gushing at the thought. The healer sighs to herself and leave to do the tests. She's going to be very busy delivering a lot of babies for the next two decades.

Later that day, she calls her harem together for an announcement. When they come, they find her body covered in oil with large plugs in both holes.

"Thank you all for coming" she addresses the confused but intrigued group. "I want to announce that thanks to your efforts, I am now pregnant."

Cheers and applause errupt. The men look quite satisfied with themselves.

"Yes. Thank you so much. As a token of my appreciation, I am letting use my body for your own pleasure just for tonight."

They didn't need to be told twice. Absko walked over to her and picked her up. He removed both plugs and eased hinself through her back door. Ricardo grabbed a chair for Absko to sit down and give himself a better angle for between her thighs.

Thor took advantage of his height and pressed himself against her plump lips. The queen had never given anyone a blowjob before, but had a general idea of the mechanics. She opened swirled her tongue around his head, lapping up the pearls of pre. Then she slowly bobbed her head up and down his length, hollowing her check as she went. It wasn't bad per se for a first time, but it wasn't what she wanted. He grabbed her head and shoved her down until she was kissing his balls.

Meanwhile, Seamus and Saddiq stood on either side of her as she fondled them. Unlike her blow jobs, the queen had grown well versed in hand jobs. She gently raked her nails up and down the shaft, teased their heads, and rolled their balls in her palm.

Min-jun meanwhile had a problem. He had no idea where to put himself. He didn't feel like waiting until one of then was done, but all the other spots were taken. Suddenly he had an epiphany. Both of her breasts were on full display. He grabbed another chair and and used it to position himself over her. He slid his length between each mammary and squished them together. The soft flesh felt absolutely heavenly.

By the end of the first round, Queen Ralia was absolutely coated in cum. Then Thor announced she needed more practice giving head. The others eagerly lined up to give her more practice - except for Absko who was content to stay where he was. By the end of the night, she mastered the finer points of fellatio and had a gut bulging with cum to prove it.

That night, she lay on her bed sore, but very satiated. Her stomach sloshed with every movement, and she massaged it to worked out as much trapped gas as possible. She nodded of to sleep imagining the next time they do it again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Ralia and her fellow Yoddians appreciate her growing form.

If Queen Ralia thought that her people had an obssession with her stomach before, their interest now makes it look like a passing curiousity. A few days after announcing her pregnancy, it seemed like half the Queendom wanted to touch her belly. She's starting to feel like the Buddah.

She doesn't mind though. Minus the first three kids, they will be the ones raising her children. And while she's not far enough along to show, the belly rubs are a nice on her food stuffed middle. She's put on about 63 pounds in two months and it really shows.

She's gone past thick and well into chunky now. Her face has softened into a cheuribic one. Her chubby cheeks highlight dimples most people didn't know she had. It makes her look younger than she really is. Thankfully, it looks like she's been spared a double chin.

Everything on her wobbles now. Any movement she makes sends her arms, breast, belly, butt, and thighs into a frenzy. Her gut rests on her lap even when empty and she has a fupa now. And despite her best efforts to oil and lotion her skin, she's gotten stretch marks.

Her harem seems to love them. They keep kissing and sucking each one they find. In fact, they adore every little change she's going through. The fatter she gets, the more foreplay the want to do. It annoyed her at first. Getting pounded senseless everyday makes her wish she discovered sex sooner. However, seeing the tender adoration in their eyes and hearing their reverent murmurs makes her feel beautiful.

The queen has always known she was beautiful. But it was treated like a fact more so than something worthy of praise. After all, what good is beauty when you cannot swing a sword or run a nation. So to hear her harem extol her beauty, to thank the Creator of the universe for her doe eyes and thunder thighs makes her feel good about herself.

Getting her supple flesh wobbled, kneeded, and caressed also heightened her nerves and her orgasm. Once it was so strong than she passed out for a bit. She has to say, regaining conscienceness while getting pounded into next week is certainly one of the the most erotic things that has happened to her.

She can't wait until her weight gain slows down. She's having trouble adjusting to the weight and clothing is a nightmare now. She's at the point where she only wears clothes in meeting and while holding court. Unfortunately, any clothes that fit her on Monday are obscenely tight by her Friday court appearances.

Right now, she's holding court feeling utterly squished. Queen Ralia has upgraded from breast bands to bras just for the extra support but is quickly outgrowing them. Her breasts spill out and the band squishes a sizable roll on the sides on her chest. She's also wearing a shirt that keeps rolling up her belly as she eats some biscuits one of her subjucts gave her. Eventually, she gives up and lets her belly hang out in full display. It seems to delight the gift giver though.

But as annoying as her bra and shirt are, it has nothing on her skirt. It's giving her a muffin top and restricts her eating. Unfortunately, there is nothing to unbutton or unzip. The stretchy fabric fit her fine on Monday, but by this morning, it felt a bit snug. Now with her belly filled food and six more hours of eating to go, it painfully pinches love handles and belly.

The next person brings a calorie-laden creamy pasta dish. Queen Ralia sighs. She steals herself against the growing discomfort and takes a bite. Immediately, the rich flavor hits her tongue. Pain forgotten, she scarfs down the entire dish.

There is a faint creaking noise as her stitches fight to hold her fattness in. Then, as she swallows the last bite, her skirt gives up the fight. Queen Ralia hears a rip and then feeling of relief floods her. She belches a few times and looks down. It seems that the seams on one side utterly burst. Her belly oozed on her lap - proudly on display for all to see.

The pasta woman looks mortified for what she caused. She gets on her knees and begs the queen's forgiveness. Queen Ralia waves it away with a laugh.

"There is nothing to forgive," she explains, "two months ago, I gave my belly to our people. It is yours to fatten with food and babe as you see fit. What is a few popped stitches compared to knowing that this will save our people?" She jiggles her belly for emphasis.

The woman looks entrances at how it wobbles a few seconds after the queen stops shaking it. She knees at the throne and looks up at the queen for permission. In response, the queen cups her belly and leans closer. The other woman grasps her love handles for better perchase and leans into the softness. She peppers the queen's belly with kisses.

Queen Ralia calls a recess not long after that. Ricardo eats her out, and a maid modifies her skirt to let her bloated middle hang out. Then she's back on her throne hearing her people's concerns while getting fatter before their eyes. 

That night, her maids have to cut her out of her clothes. They massage oil all over her softened form paying special attention to the angry red indentations. Queen Ralia sighs blissfully. She loves how huge she's becoming and she's only going to get bigger. Most of all, she loves just how much everyone else loves how big she's getting.

Queen Ralia can scarecely believe how fast she's growing. It's hard to believe it's been two months now. Two months ago, she was battle ready - lean muscle, small breasts and butt, and head shorn. Now her maids have to lift up her belly to oil under it. Her breasts now overflow Thor's giant hands and her throne will need to be resized soon. Plus her hair is just long enough to start getting locs.

She feels like an ancient fertility statue - large and powerful and very, very beautiful. She imagines herself in a few years. Her long hair flowing past large, milk-filled udders. Thanks to the fertility potion, they'll always have enough for her many children to feed. As the young ones suckle, her breasts will lay atop her giant belly. She'll have eight more stuffed inside her cushioned with a wall of fat. She'll be forever teaming with life - the mother of her people.

One of her maids notices the dampness staining the bedding. The woman smirks. The queen seems to be in a near constant state of arousal. Still, she's glad Queen Ralia loves this so much. It almost feels like she was made just for this role. She walks towards the queen's toy box and fishes out a remote controlled vibrator. The maid gently pushes the vibrator between the other woman's slick folds. The queen lets out a breathy moan and twitches sending her fat wobbling. The maid hands her the vibrator which Queen Ralia eagerly takes.

The maids leave to give the queen privacy. Queen Ralia squeals as soon as she turns it on. She places the controller onto of her belly and grabs her boobs. They still aren't quite big enough to put her nipples in her mouth, but that will probably change soon. She can't want until she can drink directly from her own breasts.

The queen pleasures herself into the night. She orgasms over and over until she can no longer stand it. She nods off dreaming about how much fatter she'll be when she wakes up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Ralia goes in for another check up.

At three months pregnant, Queen Ralia can safely say she is fat. Everything on her feels heavy. Her breasts and belly put strain on her back. If it wasn't for her equally large backside, she'd probably topple over. Her giant thighs thud and slap against each over to the point that they rub each other raw. She's taken to wearing bands, creams, and powders all the time. The only time they don't touch is when she spreads them to make room for her belly. She isn't sure just how heavy she is, but she'll find out today at the healer.

Her maids help her dress for her appointment. She's taken to keeping her prominent belly on display at all times. This way it can expand in peace and everyone can fondle it whenever they please.

The maids dress her in a patterned bra with a sheer cover up piece. Well, perhaps "cover up" is a misnomer. Not only is everything see-through, but also it just covers her flabby arms, breasts, and backside. Her wobbling middle is exposed sicking out with a slight hang. She's wearing a maxi skirt that matches her bra. Queen Ralia twirls around inthe mirror. She's certainly feeling herself today.

She leave early today knowing she'll be stopped many times so that the palace staff can fondle her. She could put a stop to it, but she loves it far too much.

Fortunately, Queen Ralia arrives on time for her appointment. The first thing the healer does is weigh her. The queen can't see over her belly, so the healer has to read the number's aloud.

"223 pounds." The healer announces.

Queen Ralia bites her lip. "Is that good?"

"In this situation, I'd say yes. Still, I'd recommend slowing down on the belly stuffing."

"Did I over do it?"

"Oh no," the healer laughs away the other woman's concern, "This is perfect for now. Just let your body get used to the weight. Build up some muscle. Besides, in a few months you are going to balloon even more."

The healer punctuates this declaration by jiggling her hefty gut. The queen giggles. It is true she's going to be much bigger than this. And as much has she loves the constant belly stuffing, she does miss being amongst her people. She's spent so much time indoors that she's lost her tan. Now she looks like milk chocolate with extra milk.

The healer then motions her towards the examination table. She gets on it and watches the healer set up the ultrasound equipment. The woman squirts a cold gel on her belly and smears it around with the wand.

"Congratualtions, Your Majesty. I see three healthy babies in there. If the potion did it's job correctly, they'll all be girls. But I'd like to confirm that in a few months."

Queen Ralia looks at the screen. Tears of joy form in her eyes. They look like beans, but to her, they are the most beautiful things she's ever seen. And these three she'll get to keep.

The healer asks her a few more questions before she wipes off the gel and sends her in her way. It seems that the fertility potion is keeping the worst of her symptoms at bay. She's had no nausea, tender breasts, or mood swings, so there is that. The healer reminds her that there is a possibility that she can get pregnant while still being pregnant. The queen ignores her warning. Rather, she's kind of hoping that will happen.

Queen Ralia takes a walk out side for the first time in months. She's gotten tremendously out of shape, so Thor tags along for support. It feels a bit weird to not be bursting at the seems for once. Still, she finds herself eating far more than she used to without even feeling full.

It's hard to walk very far without huffing and puffing all the way. Thor gets the bright idea to hold her gut up as they walk. It's not much, but it does help. Plus he gets to cop as many feels as he like.

Eventually they both get hot and bothered. Queen Ralia takes him to a secluded spot. It's a bit awkward, but she manages to lay on the ground spread eagle before him. Thor slips her skirt off her hips and smiles at the sight before him. She's gotten so fat that he has to lift her gut just see everything properly. She's kept herself neatly trimmed but he knows she's too fat to have done it herself.

He takes off his loin cloth and buries himself full hilt into her. She gasps loudly and hooks her legs around his waist. He sets off at a brisk clip. Every bit of fat from her legs to her cheeks shudders with every pump. She loudly mewls and moans underneath him. The noise attracts a few garden staff to investigate.

Thor notices their audience. Personally, he loves putting on a show, but he's not so sure about the queen. He stops and starts to pull out. The Queen's legs go from just resting on his waist to squishing him in a death grip. Her death glare takes him aback and sends a shiver down his spine.

"Why did you stop?" She demands.

Thor motions to their observers. "It seems that we have drawn a crowd, Your Grace."

Queen Ralia looks where he's pointing. Sure enough, a small crowd of three people are standing nearby and gawking at them. She turns back to him and pushes him back inside.

"I don't care if the whole Queendom passes by," she bites out, "Let them see what I will do for them. Let them see me on my back filled with babe and your cum. Let them hear me scream in ecstasy. I thank you for worrying about my modesty, but if you stop again, there will be problems."

Thor leans over and nips at her breasts. "I aim to please." He goes back to it, but this time he puts on a show. He rolls hips with every pump. He sucks a line of hickey from her neck to the top of her stomach. At some point he flips her over on her knees. Her belly is inches from the ground and her booty claps when slams back in.

Thor glances over at the other women. One seems to have left, one looks one with pure fascination, and the other has a hand down her pants. Thor preens a little bit. He turns back to the queen's jumping flesh.

There is something he wants to try, but he has to stay hard to do it. His current view is making thing a bit had to do. He reaches around to starts to stroke her clit. She throws her head back at the extra stimulation. It's not long before she starts convulsing - her face screwed up in a silent scream.

He flips her back over and admires her her post-orgasmic haze. He thinks she's prettiest loose-limbed and flushed with pleasure. He looks down at her fat belly. These past three months, she's filled out faster than anyone he's ever seen before. As such, her navel has gone from an outie to a cavernous innie. It'll pop back out as her pregnancy progresses, but right now, it's perfect place to bury himself into.

He grabs either side of her belly and smooshes it together to deepen the navel further. Then he gently pushes himself into the fatty mound. Last week, he and the others talked about their favorite ways to have sex with the queen. Min-jun insisted that nothing could be better than sliding between her soft tits. However, Thor thinks that this might be even better.

Her navel is warm and soft all over, but tight enough to gently squeeze him. Plus the way her belly wobbles and shakes just amplifies his pleasure. He doesn't last very long and spills into her navel.

The queen looks at her belly. Hot white cum pools in her navel with a little bit running down towards her mound. One of the gardeners handed her a rag to wipe herself with. She cleans up as Thor helps her up.

Queen Ralia looks up at Thor and then back down at her navel. "I'm very fat aren't I?"

Thor looks at her catiously. "Yes, my queen."

"I'm going to be fatter."

" ... Yes?"

She licks her lips and looks back up at him. "Get the others. I want them to show me just how fat I am."

Thor's eyes darken. He runs off at full clip to get the others. The queen turns to the two gardeners. "Bring me a blanket and get back to work." They nod and run off to obey.

When Thor comes back with the others, the queen is lying on a blanket pleasuring herself with her fingers. Her harem descends upon her. They spend the next three hours pumping her full with as much cum as possible.

They get a few more visitors. Some quickly leave as soon as they see them. Some bring them food and water. Some take a moment to watch. And what a sight their queen is. The harem takes turns spitroasting, so Queen Ralia has a near constant supply of come and pre. Her stomach bulges until it touches the ground then she keeps going.

Her harem lets her drain for a bit and then takes her back to her room. She falls into a deep sleep and doesn't wake up until the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Ralia gets a surprise.

Getting pregnant is lots of fun. _Being_ pregnant, however, is a labor of love. The potion spared her from some of the less glamorous aspects like morning sickness and hair loss. Still, there are some things that are just unadvoidable.

For example, she never expected to be so tired all the time. Or for her feet to be so swollen. It's not so bad when she's just lounging around with her harem or on her throne taking care of her people. But when she's building up her strength, it's the most annoying thing.

She hasn't lost any weight. On the contrary, the extra muscle has made her much heavier and a little wider. Plus, carrying her bulk around is much easier on her back and knees. She's missed the sun on her face, the wind cooling her her sweat slicked skin. She's even missed the burn from a good work out.

What she does _not_ appreciate is hauling around a six month pregnant belly filled with triplets and covered in flab. She remembers how embarrassing it was when she was three months pregnant and getting back in shape. Everything wobbled and shook and she had trouble doing the easiest of tasks. Her harem seemed to like the show, but she was too exhausted and sore for their shenanigans. Now, it's easier to do them, but still a lot harder with her center of gravity thrown off.

It also doesn't help that her daughters keep kicking her liver black and blue or that she has to keep peeing all the time.

Still, she is quite impressed with her body. She's still fat. Her belly enters any room well before she does. It's so fat that even with three fat babies inside her, her navel is still sunken deep into her flab. Her breasts aren't far behind. They haven't had time to droop yet, so they sit plump and perky on top of her gut. Her areolas are now the size of her palm, but her nipples haven't changed much.

Her arms are as thick as her thighs six months ago. She can feel her muscle, but only if she sinks her finger into the fat a knunckle in. Her back has two thick rolls that span from under her shoulder blades to her sizable love handles. Her backside has gotten so big that her concubines have to spread her cheeks nice and wide to get to her puckered hole. That being said, her butt is also big enough for them to just slide between the cheeks until completion.

Queen Ralia is also surprised by how fat her fupa has gotten. It's starting to hang down a little bit when she's on her knees. It also slaps against her belly no matter what position they taken her is. She loves it when they nibble it. It's as if she's gotten more erogenous zones as she gets fatter.

All of this is held up with her widening hips and an impressive set of legs. The queen didn't know hips could get this wide. She can't feel her hip bones no matter how hard she prods herself. Meanwhile her legs have perhaps the most muscle on her body. There is still a healthy layer of fat covering her legs, but most of the size is muscle. Her figure is more of a bottom heavy hourglass these days, and she is thankful for it. Her last checkup showed that she is about 283 pounds. Her weight is stabilizing, but she's never been this big in her entire life.

Still, she loves her shape. She's sturdy yet soft, comforting, yet can easily protect. She's every thing the queen mother of a warrior nation should be and she loves it. Her people love it. And her harem especially loves it.

Queen Ralia heads back inside. Her body shudders with every step and her belly sways from side to side. She's only wearing some shorts and a support bra so every inch of her is on display. She walks proudly in full view of her people. Their eyes shine in awe - sometimes in longing. She stops in front of them, belly craddled between her hands. Her babies are very active today. They turn sommersaults and throw kicks shaking and wobbling her middle.

Her people flock around her and touch her. They giggle and coo while they feel the babies little fists and feet. They plant little kissses on her flabby dome which makes the babies more active. They seem to love attention.

Someone gets her something to sit on as all of this is going on. Someone else holds her belly up to relieve the weight as another person rubs her back. And just when she thinks it could get any better than this, she gets a foot rub too. The queen starts to zone out and nod off.

She feels damp patches in her bra that most certainly are not sweat. She looks down and sees growing circles right where her nipples are. Queen Ralia excitedly bites her lip. Her milk has come in. She makes her excuses and goes to the bathroom.

She's still leaking in the shower. The queen quickly cleans her chest. She grabs one of her breasts and lifts the nipple to her lips. She licks the dribbles trailing down her breast. It's sweet - almost as sweet as condensed milk. Before she realizes it, she's sucked the entire breast dry.

She taken aback by the weight difference between her boobs. Sure, they are still rather heavy. However, one feels so much lighter than the other. She gleefully drains the other one too. There is so much milk inside her bosom. Queen Ralia has no doubt her children will be chunky just like their mother.

Her babies, however, are not happy with the lack of room. They jostle around making her middle quiver. A few belches work their way out as well. The queen smiles. She loves it when they do this. Perhaps it's mean, but nothing does it for her more than to be over filled and feel the life teeming inside her.

She heads to her love nest. Queen Ralia has an overwhelming need to be full. A few hours later, she's far too full to move. Her concubines stuffed her with as much cum as she could physically take. She's far too full to move or be moved. Her harem is far too exhausted to move either.

At some point, her breasts refilled themselves. And that is how everyone discovered a lactating woman can spray in the throes of passion. They took turns fondling her bosom and tasting her sweet cream. Queen Ralia smiles to herself. They won't be able to do this as much once the babies arrive. She fondles her breasts enjoying the emptyness while it lasts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Ralia gets some news.

Queen Ralia finds herself in the middle of town square about a week later. It's the annual harvest fest. Once a year, her people gather around to celebrate the first day of harvest season. There's food, games, music, and much merriment. The queen has loves it ever since she was a little girl.

It's nice to be among her people and just enjoy herself. She's brought her harem along as well. It would be a shame if the missed the festivities. Her people seem eager to show them their traditions; her concubines seem equally eager to participate. She's glad that they are getting along well. She is sure had she expected her people to reproduce instead of becoming Queen Mother, they wouldn't be so accepting.

Someone starts playing a song and everyone starts dancing. The queen sita and watches. She'd love to join in. Sadly, these days she's gone from gracefull warrior to a klutz. She waddles when she walks and bumps into everything with her fat belly and ponderous behind. She'd fall down for sure.

Still, her belly is good for something. Queen Ralia discovered a while ago it makea a great table. It's a nice trade off for the fact she can't get as close to the table has she needs to. She grabs a drink and a plate overflowing with food and tucks in.

"Are you going to sit there all night by yourself?"

The queen smiles and turns to the lilting voice. Seamus smiles back. He leans down to give her lower back a rub. Queen Ralia sighs and leans into it. The only thing better than a good belly rub is a back rub.

"I'd love to, but I'm too huge. I'm spend most of the dance falling on my rear end than on my feet." She smacks her fat behind for emphasis. Seamus's eyes light up as her arm and butt fat wobble around and send shockwaves through her entire frame.

"Oh, aye. You are a huge one for sure." His husky voice sends shivers down the queen's spine.

"Tell me, my ginger concubine," she hoists her heavy breasts for emphasis. She's going to need milking soon. "Just how big am I?"

Seamus smiles. Unlike most women he's met, Queen Ralia is the only one who gets off on how big she is. He grabs a prominent side roll and gives it a good shake. "You're so big that I'll bet you could sit on my lap, in plan view of everyone, ride me, and no one would be able to see me."

Her heart speeds up. She hasn't had sex outside since that one day with Thor. But while that had been a situation where their horniness got the better of them, this seemed more deliberate. And yet being in the throes of passion with no one noticing is the sexiest thing she has ever heard. She chuckles to herself. He mother always told her that men were sex craved creatures, but honestly, she thinks she's much worse.

"Aren't you afraid I'll crush you?"

Seamus kisses her soundly on the lips. "It's what I'm counting on."

They find a seat near a wall. Seamus sits down and pulls his length from his loin cloth. She pulls the back of her skirt up and lines herself up with his head. She carefully slides down and envelops him in her wet heat.

Seamus is absolutely crushed underneath her. Her thighs completely ooze over him and het chunk butt is pressing into his lower abdomin. She's extremely heavy. He thinks she's about 250 now - well over 100 pounds more than when they first met. He is absolutely loving it.

Then she starts moving. The queen is too heavy to bounce up and down. So instead she slowly rotates her hips. Seamus's breath hitches. It feels much better this was.

For the next fifteen minutes, random people come by. There are several well wishers, lots of people stopping to coo at her stomach, and many more plying her with food. Not once did anyone notice how flushes she was or even saw a blissful Seamus under her.

"Your majesty. Do you need some help?"

It take the queen a moment to register the voice. She sees one of her personal maids standing in front of her. She has no idea what the other woman could be talking about until she looks down. Her nipples have started to leak.

"If you could."

"Shall I take you somewhere private?"

"No. Here is good." She can feel Seamus getting close. It wouldn't do to leave now. Plus some extra stimulation would be nice.

"Of course. I'll get something to put it in."

The maid leaves and comes back with a container. She fishes out one her her breasts. She's always taken aback as to how big they are. Just one breast sits heavily in one hand. The maid attaches a breast pump to one nipple and starts squeezing the handle.

Queen Ralia feels the tale-tell warmth grow deep in her loins. She tries to hold out as long as she can. Unfortunately she can only hold off until she starts draining the second breast. Seamus makes it until the other woman drains the last dregs of milk. She bids the queen well and then leaves.

One the maid leaves, the Queen stands up. She can feel Seamus's cum dripping down her thighs. She's very thankful for her long skirt. She turns around and looks at Seamus. He tucks himself in and stretches. He fondles her butt one more time and heads off.

The queen stays for another hour before leaving. She has an early appointment and if she spends all night here, someone will break their backs trying to get her back to bed.

The next day finds the queen laying on an examination table. The healer smears gel on her belly to confirm her babies' genders. Queen Ralia is just amazed that it can see anything past all of her fat.

"Well, I have news." The healer looks at her chagrined.

"Are some of them boys?"

"No, the potion worked well," the healer gives her a side eye, "Too well."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I said you could get pregnant while pregnant if you kept taking the potion? Well, a second womb formed. You have 5 babies inside of that one and they are 3 months along."

"So then when I am 9 months along with the first pregnancy ..."

"You'll be six with the second. You are going to get enormous. Even more than you are now. I'm putting you on bed rest and taking away the potion."

"No, I understand. I guess I'm the proud mother-to-be of 8 kids."

The healer sighs. "Just let me know if you have any issues."

"Of course."

It didn't take long for the palace to find out what happened. By the end of the day, she'd been fed until she couldn't breathe. She smiles to herself. She's going to repopulate Yoddia in record time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Ralia loves her life.

Queen Ralia is feeling huge today. Of course these days she's always huge. She feels fit to bursting all the time. Her first batch is due any day now. Plus there is the second batch of quinteplets growing inside her as well.

She been on bed rest for the past two and a half months. It's hard to believe she has 8 babies inside her. Her triplets are quite fat and it's only a matter if time before the others plump up too.

At first she did not appreciate being stuck on bed rest. Sure, she was enormous. Her entire body had a thick layer of fat all over it. She now had two wombs with eight babies. Plus her breasts just kept engorging themselves with milk. But she could still move around - kinda.

Then Ricardo pointed out that it would only be for three months - maybe even less considering most multiples are born early. She still felt extremely bored, but it was nice to hace things put in perspective.

About two months later, she is appreciating the bed rest. Queen Ralia has gone from being a very large woman to absolutely gargantuan. She doesn't eat much these days thanks to her babies taking nearly every last bit of space inside her. Her belly takes up nearly all of her lap. She thinks she's lost some of her body fat, but she is too big to be sure.

She's given up wearing clothes. She's to big and unweldy to easily take them on amd off easily. Her pregnant belly pretty much covers up everything down there. She attendant have to have two people hoist it up to groom and clean her. Her watermelon sized bosom is contantly leaking. If she botheres to cover them, they'd soak everything through. They often sit perched on her belly leaking all over it

Unfortunately, her choice has made things awkward when it comes to her queenly duties. But, her people are understanding. It only takes a week or two for them to adapt to a naked queen who holds court in her love nest. Especially since she never leaves it.

Sex is now a three person affair minus the queen herself. As afore mentioned, moving her belly is a two person job. Part of her likes it. Being so large that two of her concubines have to hoist her heavy gut up just so that another can take her is very hot. It's not that it's too heavy for one person. It's that it's just so unweldy and wide now. It's just easier to stand on either side.

She's always horny these days. A part of Queen Ralia feels bad for her harem. They are starting to look tired all the time. She has them with her morning, noon and night keeping her in a near constant state of orgasm. Something about her insides being so tightly packed gets her going. She can't get enough of that feeling.

She has to take shallow breaths all the time. Even eating an apple or two makes her so unbelievably full. Her navel is finally an outie again. It's so sensitive and cute. She loves it when her harem give it a gentle like or kiss. She wonders if she should get a navel ring or not to adorn it. Then again, she's so large that one little bit of sparkle wouldn't be enough.

Today she has to hold court. Normally, she'd give her harem today off. But she needs them too much. She pulls a bell next to her to summon her maids first.

They help her to the toilet, clean her, and feed her. Queen Ralia doesn't care too much for being to big to need help going to the toilet or being too big to clean herself. She's glad this helplessness and near immobility is temporary. Yet she knows in a few months she'll be here again. Eventually, she'll get used to being too pregnant to do much. Today is not that day.

Ones of her maids washes and retwists her locs. They are starting to reach her jaw. She doesn't care too much for how they look yet just hanging down. So she's been styling them in intricate updos. It's the only that she can really do for herself these days. As much as she likes to be pampered, she really misses her independence.

Her maids take her back to her love nest and leave to get her harem. She'll have to time things so as to be ready for her court session. It's hard to give them her full focus in the throes of orgasm. They've stopped feeding her, but they've been taking care of her in other ways. For the past two weeks, they've taken to draining her breasts for her.

They tried to milk her like a cow, but she produced so much milk, they ran out of containers. Then one of them had the bright idea to just drink directly from her. Queen Ralia loved it. It relieved her heavy breasts and kept her dry. Plus, her people seem to like the taste. By the end of each court session, a good handful waddle home full to the brim.

A firm yet gentle kiss brings her out of her thoughts. It's Thor. He's made himself her official breast drainer. The queen smiles and takes him all in. He's getting bigger. She wouldn't say fat. If anything, his muscles have grown a little bit. However, she knows he's been exercising like mad. Her milk is rich and sweet and he likes to drain every drop. Often times he's leaves looking pregnant himself. She knows if it weren't for all that exercise, he'd be nothing but blubber in a few years.

The queen sees Seamus and Ricardo on either side of her. Unlike Thor, she knows they'll rotate out holding her overgrown middle. She has no idea who's between her thighs. Not that she really cares. She mewls when a tongue swipes between her folds. She pushes all thought away and lets the pleasure overtake her.

They go at it for hours. Queen Ralia misses being able to see who's pounding her into next week. However, there is something very sexy about being too fat and pregnant to see her lower half. Unfortunately, she is also too big to see her people filing into the room.

The newcomers stand in shock and stare. Neither the queen nor the harem have noticed them at all. They take a moment to take stock of their queen. She lays on her back spread eagle. Her titantic thighs are spread as far apart as possible giving just enough room for the lithest concubine, Min-jun, to take her hard and deep. It's clear that they've been at it for a while based on how much cum pools on the ground.

One of the harem happens to glance at them. He flushes in embarassment and scampers behind the queen's giant belly - probably to alert Queen Ralia. A few beats and he rushes over to them.

"I am so sorry. We lost track of time. The queen will be with you shortly."

Before anyone ask, "How long is shortly?" Queen Ralia screams. Yet another orgasm sends her entire body shaking. Her fat wobbles several seconds after it passes. Her concubines quickly clean her up and leave.

The rest of the day goes largely without incident, but she knows things have changed. Her fellow Yoddians mostly saw her as a queen sacrifing her body for her people. But the truth is that however much she does for her people, this really isn't a sacrifice for her. If she could spend the rest of her days fat, stuffed, and pregnant, she'll consider that a life well lives.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Ralia gives birth.

Queen Ralia wakes up in pain. Her belly feels impossibly tight and her tailbone feels as if someone is squeezing and grinding the bones together. Her babies are coming and they are coming now. She grabs the rope to alert the maids and pulls with all her might.

The next few hours pass in a blur. They give her something for the pain that makes her feel amazing. The queen isn't sure how long she lies there. The contractions make it hard to keep track of time. But the next thing she knows, she's baring down. A good six hours later, she has three little girls on her arms. They've drunk their fill of milk and are peacefully sleeping.

The queen spends the next week recovering. The healer gives her some more fertility potion so she feels right as rain in no time. Her little girls are just so precious to her. Between her, her harem, and the maids, they want for nothing.

However, the queen feels strangely empty. She's still three months pregnant with quinteplets, but she misses that fit to bursting feeling. Not only that, but she isn't as fat as she was three months ago.

"I'm wasting away," she bemoans to the healer a few weeks ago. "I'm firming up. This isn't right. I need to be soft."

The healer nods, "This is concerning. I'll speak to the head chef. You are only going to get more pregnant from here on out."

The queen wasn't thin by any means. But she was certainly smaller. A part of her was worried about the babies. However, in truth, she just wanted to be huge and soft. A year ago, she was all hard planes and angles. Now her form was push softness and curves. Everything jiggled and swayed when she moved. She had folds and rolls in places that she never expected to get. And yet it wasn't enough.

Later that evening, after the babies had been fed and put to bed, the queen's maids came in with a funnel and a tube. The queen smiled thinking of that first belly stuffing session. They hadn't done something like this in a while. They hooked her up and then left.

Not long after, Ricardo and Thor arrived with buckets of pre-mixed cake shake. Ricardo poured the mixture in while Thor settled between her thighs. She sucks the shake down enjoying its rich creamy taste. Unfortunately, her capacity has shrunk what with her womb flattening it like a pancake for the past three months.

She's not mad about it. As much fun as it is to cram enough food inside herself for five people at once, it's even more fun to work up to that capacity. 

Meanwhile, Thor plays with her folds - not to get her off per se. Just enough to feel nice. He's snaked a hand down there to slowly and gently fondle her clit and occasionally slip a finger or two inside. Queen Ralia doesn't mind the teasing at first. It's almost as relaxing as a massage. However, her patience quickly wore thin. Queen Ralia prefers it hot and heavy, and this is anything but that.

She could order him to please her properly as is her right. But with the hose in her mouth flooding her insides with fattening calories, she hesitent to stop. It's like she _needs_ to stuff herself. She just can't get enough of the full feeling. And to see herself soften and expand before her eyes it extremely erotic. It's like the person she used to be got swallowed up in a plush cocoon. She couldn't wait to see the body she'll grow into.

Thor pulls his hand away and admires the queen's sopping wet slit. It was truly amazing how well the fertility potion worked. She was just as tight as before she gave birth. It was a shame that she'd lost some weight since giving birth, but he and the others would make sure she'd pile it back on and then some.

Speaking of which, Queen Ralia's middle surged at an impressive rate. He could tell by her face she passed comfortly full a while ago. However, she kept going anyway. Her belly covered a little over half her lap with her legs closed. When she spread her thighs apart to make room, it started to droop over her crotch. Now, between the babies in her womb and food in her gut, it sticks straight out.

She's stretched as tight as a drum - her middle hot and red. Ricardo removes the hose causing her to belch uncontrolably. He presses bruising kisses from her cheek, down her neck and to her breasts. He pauses at her nipples. Although their children need milk to drink, she's producing more than they could ever hope to consume.

With that in mind, he grazes a puffy bud with his lips. The queen shudders. She's become so sensitive there. Ricardo swirls his tongue her areola, lapping at the sweet milk she's leaking, before latching onto it. Queen Ralia hums contentedly. The relief she feels as he drains her of milk is almost as good as an orgasm.

Meanwhile, Thor switches from heavy petting to tasting her slickness. She tries hard not to squirm. Her overfilled stomach cannot take very much jostling. However, it's hard to stay still when being eaten out as if his life depended on it. She closes her eyed and lets the pleasure wash over her.

The queen caresses as much of her stomach as she can. There isn't any give to it at all. The little softness that's there is from her fat stretched thin over her bloated dome. Nearly every bit of space inside of her is filled with the high calorie shake. Queen Ralia smiles imagining just how much fatter she'll be by the time all of this settles.

She can feel the food coma creeping in. Sleep is the last thing that she wants right now. Her belly is stuffed and her body calls for a good orgasm. Unfortunately, the past few days have caught up with her and she passes out.

It's bright when she wakes up. Her stomach is still a little bloated and there is a jiggle to it that wasn't there yesterday. A maid brings her her children. Queen Ralia looks down at their innocent little faces. She's happy their here. She's excited to be their mother even. Yet she feels empty.

It's not until breakfast that she figures out why. She's tucking into her large breakfast of fried meats, cheese, and buttered bread when she notices a maid wistfully gazing at the queen's belly. As per usual it's on display for all the world to see.

Queen Ralia chuckles to herself. She loves how her people can't get enough of her belly. She gives it a jiggle. The maid bites her lip watching the fat wobble around. The queen beckons her over. The maid smiles and rushes over.

She expected the other woman to be focused on the babies inside like everyone else. Instead, the other woman drops to her knees kissing and suckling her belly fat.

"Forgive me, your majesty. You are just so beautiful like this. So big and round. I think you get even prettier the rounder you get."

Then it clicked. It was physical emptiness she felt. She was completely hooked on the feeling. It didn't matter if it was food, cum, or baby. She needed to have every bit of room inside her filled up.

The queen looks down at her the best she can. "Would you like to feed me? Fill me up and watch my fat gut expand before you? You'd like that wouldn't you?"

The maid nods. She looks a bit dazed as if she cannot believe her luck.

"Then get to it." She hefts her belly up and drops it for emphasis. She belches as her soft flesh wobbles around. The maid doesn't need to be told twice. She practically shoves the food into the queen's mouth. As soon as Queen Ralia swallows, more food goes it. She becomes an eating machine, barely able to taste her food as she pushes more and more into her stomach.

The awful empty feeling starts to go away. She can feel her belly expand in her lap. She spreads her legs and lets it settle between them. The maid is enthusiastic in her mission. It's not long until the feast laid on the table is crammed inside her. But it's still not enough.

"More. I need more!" The queen can scarcely think for how needy and aroused she feels. But she needs more than food. She thinks back to the days when she was trying to get pregnant. Those days when she was filled with food and cum were among the happiest she's ever had. It would feel even better now that she's pregnant and as a perfectly empty womb that needs to be filled.

She thanks the maid for her time and makes way to the love nest. She doesn't wait for very long.

Her harem takes turns each of her holes. She's missed this. She's missed the stretch of getting double penetrated. She just loves feeling the rub against each other deep inside her. She also loves gulping down as much of their cum as possible into her over filled stomach. She has no idea who is doing what right now, and she does not care. The only thing that matters is getting rid of the empty feeling.

She's too blissed out to give out any hand jobs so the other concubines decide to put her fat to good use. There are two at either side of her sliding between her roles. Another straddles her and starts pounding away into her deep navel.

The queen moans in esctasy. She can't believe how fat she's gotten for them to do that. This is why she was born: to fatten up and breed. She alone will spend years popping out baby after baby. And her people will adore her for it. She'll spend her days food comas and orgasmic days.

A few hours later, the queen lays nestled amongst the pillows and blankets. Her bloated middle is filled with far too much cum and food to get up. In a few weeks, she be pregnant again and fatter than ever. Queen Ralia wouldn't have it any other ways.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later

Queen Ralia struggled to hoist herself up from the throne. The more pregnant she gets the harder it becomes. She feels a bit bad for the babies inside her. There can't be much room with ten of them crammed inside her.

Once she's on her feet, moving is a lot easier. Her hips have widened considerably with the nearly twenty pregnancies she's had thus far. Her legs have become strong and thick while her rear has become a sight to behold. Absko can put his entire length between her unparted cheeks and _just_ kiss her puckered ring with his head.

Her sides and middle are plush with fat. So much so that her finger sinks all the way to the second knuckle. The fat on her belly isn't as thick, but she's certain it's because of how she's always pregnant. Even when standing, the heavy dome goes down to the middle of her thighs. It's not the biggest she's ever been; her current record is 16. She hopes to break that soon.

It's hard to believe her breasts used to be small. Her enormous jugs are easily each the size of her head. These days they tend to either rest on top of her fat pregnant belly or frame it when not wearing a bra. They also constantly overflow with milk. Her harem and even a few of her maids gladly drink what her many children have no hope in consuming.

Her milk is fatty, rich, and sweet. And they drink it nearly as fast as she makes it. Her maids have taken to wearing skimpy clothing to let their flabby bodies and bloated bellies expand in peace. Her harem on the other hand, have been working hard to keep in shape. She wouldn't call them fat, but there was a thickness to them that wasn't there ten years ago. Even Thor and Min-jun, her smallest concubines have filled out considerably.

But perhaps the thing she is happiest about is her hair. Her dreadlocks now reach her hips. She and Absko bond over finding more and more regal styles to try. Even they're down, she feels like more than a queen mother. If anything, she's reminded of a fertility statue. Once her babies are weaned, the community cares for them as if they are their mothers.

Queen Ralia thought she'd be sad about it, but she's not. She still sees them from time to time. They are happy, healthy, and want for nothing. She has more time to take care of her three girls, run her queendom, and pop out more babies. She's content with her lot in life.

The queen waddles out of the throne room and onto the waiting litter. Her concubines walk alond side her. Holding court in her love nest became extremely inconvenient. So it make things easier, she'd travel on a litter. But she isn't going to the love nest. Today, all of Yoddia is celebrating ten years of pregnancy. Once a year, the adults spend an entire evening giving Queen Ralia every pleasure possible.

The litter takes her to a secluded area. The smell of food wafts into the air. Her portly maids swarm around her and remove her clothes and stand. The chill of the night air heightens her senses. Queen Ralia can feel her nether regions drool in anticipation. She's recently grown a third womb and she plans on impregnating it by the end of the month.

It's hard to imagine her insides expanding any more than they already have. She will manage though. The more she eats, the more her insides stretch. It'll be tight but doable.

She looks at her people. Despite her own body, theirs are as battle ready as ever. It gives the queen relief to know that her people do not need her to fight in battle for them. She didn't need to win a war for them - they can do that on their own. Getting fat and pregnant was they best thing she could ever do for them. And they surely love to show their appreciation.

Her maids help her into a full body swing that leaves every plump bit of flesh on display. People gather around with tasty dishes for her to eat. It's a nonstop feeding frenzy as they shovel bite after bite of food into her greedy body. She's barely tasting the food at all. The only thing she care about is getting bigger.

She tries to reach around her expanding stomach to stroke herself, but it's laughably out of reach. She isn't suprised. She's 359 pound with an empty belly; masturbating is nearly impossible. But her growing arousal cannot be ignored. She sees Ricardo from the corner of her eye walk towards her parted thighs. He pushes inside full hilt making the swing sway a bit. She can feel her other harem members hold her steady for him to pound her.

She sighs in pleasure and relief when he slides into her full hilt. She can feel her bloated middle shift and jostle. She rubs her her hands over her belly feeling it ripple in time to his thrusts. Just when she thinks it can't get any better, she feels fingers gently running around her puckered ring. A thick finger slips it's way inside. It brushes against Ricardo behind the thin membrain.

She's not sure who it is at first until the third finger is wriggling in and stretching her open. Absko and Min-jun are the biggest in her harem, but Min-jun isn't really into anal. She moans when she feels Absko slide deep inside her. Her mouth is too stuffed with food for anything else. The queen closes her eyes and takes in all the sensations.

There are hands everywhere groping and fondling her fat. She feels someone's warm, wet tongue tease her stretched navel. It's not quite popped yet, but it's close. She shudders at how sensitive it feels. If she fills herself with enough cum and food, she might get it to pop. It's almost like a second clit when it is. Queen Ralia gulps down her food with increased vigor. She's been stretching out her abdominal cavity for years now. Her belly can stretch out in all directions for and impressive distance. And while that makes it harder to pop her navel, it also makes it all the more satisfying.

Saddiq and Min-jun stand on either side of her expanding form. Even though the queen's belly is stretched taut, her sides are plenty soft. Three thick rolls frame either side of her - a perfect place to rut into. They're not sensitive like her navel. However, it's hot seeing her fat self wobble and belch up a storm. 

Queen Ralia does not disappoint. Her bloated frame jiggles up and down and side to side in time to her concubines' thrusts. The shaking knocks a mighty belch from her stomach. She eats with renewed vigor now that more space has been freed up.

She can feel her babies move inside of her in protest. Their kicks and stretches are barely visible underneath the healthy layer of flab, but she feels the movement keenly. The queen tries to rub her belly in a soothing manner, but she's far too big to properly reach. Seamus notices her struggles and takes over for her. He rubs her middle peppering it with kisses. Thor notices his efforts and goes the the other side to help. The queen's belly is far too expansive for just one person.

Her people stuff her for nearly an hour before she has to take a break. Being pregnant does stile her eating potential, but her body stretches where it can. Not only that, but her harem has spent the entire time spilling deep inside her before plugging her up. The tension in her belly finally popped out her navel. She has just enough room for shallow breaths. And she's not the only one.

Her maids have been taking turns drinking from her breasts. The constant pregnancies mean she produces mammoth amounts of milk. Since their bellies aren't encumbers with babies or cum, they drink whatever her many children can't. It's sweet, creamy, and ever so fattening. They are all hopelessly addicted to the taste and it shows. Fat has found it's way to every inch of their frames. Their muscular bodies are long gone, and they love it. When they aren't attending to their queen, they attend to each other. In fact, they've started a full on orgy nearby.

Not that the queen minds too much. She's been having her own personal gang bang for the better part of an hour and and she's still raring to go. One of her concubines is teasing her navel dipping it in and out and swirling it around the rim. Meanwhile, another goes to town between her folds. It's been keeping her in a near orgasmic haze for a while now.

Queen Ralia can honestly say she's happy with her life. There is something satisfying about expanding as much as possible without having to worry about staying in fighting trim. Even though she's pretty strong from hauling her bulk around, she's far too fat and pregnant to be of any use. She's thankful for her people in more ways than one. If it weren't for them, she'd never found her calling in life. 

The queen spends the next hour or so in pure bliss. Her belly stretches and swells underneath hands that cannot reach all of her. The taunt firmness is a delicious contrast between the plush softness everwhere else. She's stuffed to the brim and has no more room to give. Queen Ralia can feel the call of sleep pulling her under. She drifts off knowing that when she wakes up, she'll be fatter and have freed up some room. Then she'll do it all over again.


End file.
